1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environment monitoring system and a vibration sensing device, and more particularly, to an environment monitoring system and a vibration sensing device capable of easily and precisely monitoring a scouring depth of a riverbed by utilizing the vibration sensing devices which do not need external electric power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, huge rainfall in a short time happens all the time, which causes water levels of rivers rising rapidly and the rivers flowing fast, such that riverbeds are scoured and lowered, and bridge foundations are exposed seriously. When a structure under a bridge foundation is instable and active force is larger than a force that the bridge foundation can bear, the bridge foundation may be sagged, tilted, sideshifted, or even collapsed. Even worse, it may result in traffic disruption and casualties.
Therefore, how to monitor a scouring depth of a riverbed so as to take related measures in advance is an important and tough objective in the field.